


Breaking and Entering

by brodylover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Tumblr Prompt, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: "I heard a noise, I thought you two were doing something nasty...but this is way worse" Purple Hawkestill accepting prompts in my tumblr: whatsanapocalae until 12/03





	

They were doing it there, in their house, of all places. They didn’t deserve this, bust still they could hear the splashing of water, the sounds of Fenris’ groans reverberating through their house. They wondered if they should leave, come back later, but it was their house and they didn’t have to leave it for anyone. They could hear Anders too, talking, hushed tones, a snicker. Dirty talk, as if what they were doing wasn’t bad enough. And in Hawke’s tub of all places.

 

Anders couldn’t have brought Fenris to the clinic, there were too many people there. Fenris couldn’t take Anders to his mansion either, those dead bodies were probably still littering the floor. There were a hundred other places that they could have gone though, a million in Kirkwall, to have a quick fuck. They didn’t have to break into Hawke’s house and do it in their bathtub.

 

They were about to pound their way over there, make as much noise as possible, just to give the two enough time to get out of their tub and get dressed. They really didn’t want to see either of them naked. They didn’t though.

 

Anders and Fenris hated each other, they were constantly at one another’s throats. There was no stopping them from arguing. Hawke had noticed though, the hands under the table at the Hanged Man, the way they looked at each other while cursing one another. It was all for show. They thought they were being subtle. They had snuck into Hawke’s house to stay hidden. They didn’t want the others to know that they were together.

 

Hawke could stay out of it, for a while, anyway. Let them keep pretending. Hawke set to putting the kettle on the fire, make something nice for when the two of them were done.

 

The problem was, it was taking them forever. The sounds just kept getting louder too. Hawke wasn’t known for being patient, but they had waited what felt like an hour and they didn’t sound like they were going to be done any time soon.

 

The sounds changed then, the pleasure becoming sharp, Fenris’ groans becoming sharp exclamations of pain. Hawke was up in a moment, running, racing for the bathroom. They knew Fenris’ past, some of it anyway, that couldn’t have been good. The sound was gone quickly enough, followed by some swearing, but when Hawke shoved their way into the bathroom everything went silent.

 

Fenris was in the bath, staring at Hawke where they stood. Anders was fully dressed, all but his coat, sitting next to the tub. One of his hands was still on Fenris’ shoulder, the other submerged in the water in the same way Hawke did when testing the water temperature, magically warming it if needed.

 

“What is this?” Hawke couldn’t hide the sound of shock in their voice. This was not sex, not in the least. Only one of them was naked and he was hidden by the steaming water of the bath.

 

Fenris and Anders looked to each other, having some mental conversation, trying to figure out how to explain. Anders’ mouth opened and closed a few times, as if on the verge of it, but it was Fenris who turned back to the door.

 

“I pulled a muscle. Anders was helping. What are you doing?”

 

“I heard a noise, I thought you two were doing something nasty…but this is way worse…”

 

At that Anders broke into laughter, falling forward slightly as he did so. “If you’re willing to wait Hawke, I’ll do you next.”

 

“He has magical fingers,” Fenris groaned in the most sarcastic way possible. That was Anders’ line then.

 

Hawke walked backwards out of the bathroom, closing the door behind them, “I’m just going to pretend neither one of you was ever born. I’m going to bed. Goodbye forever.”

 

They were down the hall when they heard the pair start laughing at their recent brush with humiliation.


End file.
